Cas, why did you eat my pie?
by demonsandtimemachines
Summary: Basically a destiel kinda one shot. This is only my second published piece of writing so I'd really appreciate any feedback and constructive criticism you could give me. It's based at some point after the season 8 finale, so Cas is a human in this. Enjoy


"Dean, may I enquire as to what it is you are doing?" Castiel questioned as he watched Dean with an expression torn between laughter and confusion.

"Shut up bitch" was the response he received as Dean continued his act of searching through the already full cupboards for food. "I want some pie." Dean sighed in frustration as he failed to find the supply of pie he knew Sam had brought only a few days ago.

"Oh, the pie…about that….it was good pie." Cas had the decency to look ashamed as Dean turned towards him with a thunderous expression. "What? The pie doesn't belong to you, I wanted pie too. I shall buy you more when you learn to share."

"My pie." Dean almost growled at him as he wore an expression similar to a hurt puppy. "C'mon, we're going to get more pie. Together. For me."

Knowing full well it wasn't worth the arguments, Castiel obediently followed the very pissed Dean out of the house and down the road, making sure not to laugh as much as was threatening to. The walk was very quiet, Dean refusing to say anything more than the occasional "yeah". After he had finally acquired the pie he was after, the two men began the walk back in a much light mood now that Dean had his pie back.

"I apologize for eating your pie Dean, I will be sure to ask you about it first next time" Cas's voice was still filled with laughter at the situation and he followed behind Dean.

"Haha its okay dude, it was a mistake. Don't worry- shit, what was that" A piercing scream echoed from the trees to the left of them. The two men raced towards the noise with concern, glancing at each other in worry. As they raced through the trees they came to a halt at the horrific sight of a dead woman. She had been obviously shot, but it looked as if something had started to eat her. A chunk was missing out of the left side of her face and her eyes had been torn out. Her right arm was lying, unattached to the rest of her body, with four fingers missing from her hand, and her chest was torn open. "Those motherfucking bitches" Dean swore. Both men turned around to start the search for them, when all of a sudden there was a deafening noise from the trees behind them, where the shadow of the figure had been lurking earlier. Castiel fell forwards with a gasp, and as Dean caught him he let out a murmur of pain.

"Cas, dude, what's wrong?!" Dean began shaking as he gently laid the fallen angel onto the ground. He let out a whimper as pain filled as Cas's as he drew his hand away from the man's chest. "No..." his voice was almost inaudible.

"It's nothing...barely...a scratch...I'm okay" Castiel's voice was getting faint as the blood slowly trickled out of the open bullet wound going through his chest.

"No Cas, NO GODDAMIT CAS YOU HAVE TO BE OKAY" Dean pulled him closer to his chest and cradled his arms around Castiel, stroking his hair and his tears splashed onto Cas's forehead. "Please Cas, please, don't leave me you son of a bitch. I've been the cause of too many people's deaths. You can't die on me now, you need to live. C'mon, try and stand up, we need to get to the-"

Dean's voice trailed off as Cas slowly raised a finger and placed it on his lips. "Shh, Dean, I can't be saved now. Just hold me, please."

Tears were streaming down both of their faces and Castiel's breathing began to slow. "I'll see you soon Dean, don't forget me."

"NO CAS YOU BITCH DON'T DIE ON ME. PLEASE. I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY?! CASTIEL I LOVE YOU. YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NOW. JUST MOVE GODDAMIT, WE CAN SAVE YOU, DON'T MAKE ME LOSE

YOU TOO. Please..." Dean's body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs as he pulled the fallen angel closer.

"Dean I love y-" Cas's voice was cut off as the last thread of life left him and his eyes became cloudy.

"No" Dean sobbed "Please God no, please". He positioned himself so he was laying on the ground next to Castiel as he held onto him tightly, his body wracking with grief as he realised what had happened to the man who had saved him so many times, who had brought him back from hell, the man who he had fallen in love with. "It's my fault, I'm so fucking stupid, and it's all my fault…"


End file.
